


Shelter At My Future

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: I don't know if this is going to be the final chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been months since Erebor was reclaimed and it slowly started to look like its old self again before Smaug had attacked, the halls were lined with dwarves, elves and humans all helping each other thanks to Thorin, Bard and Thranduil finally coming to an agreement that suited the three kingdoms. 

In the throne room Thorin was handing out papers with everybody jobs, Dwalin to train the army, Balin was in charge of the records and so on when Ori stepped up to his King he was feeling excited about a new challenge, but was disappointed when he read the paper he was going to be in charge of the library, turning his eyes to his King he went to protest but his courage failed him and he just smiled and made his way to the library, stepping into the library Ori's mouth dropped at the screen in front of him, books were all over the floor, the shelves had fallen and smashed, the desk and chairs were all over the place this would take him months to clean and reorganise everything, sighing to himself he placed his paper in his back pocket and started by pulling a sheet off the closest desk to find even more books under it.

....

Weeks had gone by and Ori had managed to push some of the shelves back upon their feet and hung new ones, after placing some of the older and rarer books on these new shelves Ori finished the last task on his to-do list and he made his way to the royal wing for the annual dinner with the rest of the company, entering the room to loud noise Ori knew he was late. 

Turning the corner he saw the rest of them sitting at the table "finally you showed up, I've saved you seat" Dori shouted over the rest to him and he hurried around the table and took his place, while Dori placed the plate in front of him, digging in he listened to talk among the company about how their new jobs were going. 

After Balin had finished the company eyes turned to him "so Ori, how is life in the library?" Fili asked. 

Taking a sip of his drink he nodded "I managed to get all the rare books into a new place, but I am still needing help to lift the heavy shelves up, you all said you would help me last week but I'm still waiting." 

"We can't do everything" Dwalin huffed. 

"I'm only asking for an hour of your time and at least four of you would help me out" Ori huffed back. 

"Their only books" Kili smirked. 

"Laddie you have been doing it for weeks now, I'm sure you can manage" Gloin spoke up, causing the rest to begin shouting over each other making Thorin look to Balin and roll his eyes at how every dinner always ended up in an argument, slamming his fists on the table Ori stood and exited the room as it went silent.

"Where is he going now?" Dwalin huffed out, walking the halls in a mood Ori came to the front gate and looked down at Dale, deciding he would take the next day off and take a trip into the city. 

....

Packing his sketchbook and pencils, Ori made his way through the halls to the front gate, passing the rest of the company who he was still angry with, leaving Erebor he walked down the road and towards Dale, while the rest of the company watched on in confusion before returning to their own jobs and knowing they would make amends with him later on, stopping at the outskirts of Dale Ori looked on in amazement at how the city had been rebuilt, pulling out his book he sat on a rock and did a few sketches, before repacking and entering the city. 

Wandering around the city, Ori was impressed with how Dale looked now, how there were new shops and new roads, how the people looked happier, turning the corner Ori saw the carousel had been rebuilt and was now working with children on it, and smiling parents at the side, taking out his book again he sketched their happy faces, moving through the city he sketched more and more until his stomach started screaming at him for food, looking around he saw the local tavern The Royal Shark, and decided to stop in there for something to eat and drink. 

Entering the tavern Ori saw a booth in one of the corners, walking towards it some men got up and blocked his path trying to scoot around them, they blocked his path again. 

"We don't want your kind in here dwarf" the dark hair man hissed at him and the group walked forward while Ori made his way back to the door, being pushed out of the tavern Ori walked away from it and stood at the carousel the man hissed at Ori again. 

"Go back to your city dwarf" making the others laugh as they returned to the tavern, feeling the anger build in his body Ori took out his catapult and picked up a rock firing it and watched as it hit the back of the dark mans head, smiling to himself he watched as the man turned with a glare. 

"Throw rocks at me, will you? Get him" the man ordered as the group charged at him, dropping his smile and turning Ori ran through the streets as the men were gaining, trying to open different doors for a place to hide but they were all locked, turning the last corner he saw one more building Ori ran for it and tired the door falling through it as it was unlocked, getting up he shut the door and hid behind the main counter hearing the giggling of the girl standing behind it.

Hearing the bell above the door the girl turned her eyes to the men who were just chasing Ori "you, did a dwarf come in here?" The dark hair man shouted at her. 

Shaking her head she looked at the group "you are my first customers of the day, what books are you looking for?" she asked innocently with a smile. 

"None we were looking for that dwarf if you see him you tell us right away got it!" 

"Of course sir, right away but if your not buying, please leave my shop so I can go on lunch" the girl spoke holding her ground, moving around the counter she walked to the door and held it open for the group to leave, after they left she watched as they returned around the corner, shutting the door she locked it and returned to the counter leaning on it looking at the crouching dwarf, "they're gone, and the door is locked, you can come out now" she spoke slowly and softly. 

Raising his eyes to her Ori saw her bright (y/e/c) eyes shining and her (y/h/c) over her left shoulder, standing up Ori twisted his fingers in his hand and held a small smile while trying to think of what to say.  
"I'm (y/n), and this is my bookshop so you're safe."

Straightening his clothes Ori smiled and finally spoke "thank you for that, I'm Ori, nice to meet you (y/n)." 

"And you Ori" you smiled at the shy dwarf returning some of the books from the counter you continued to speak "don't worry about them, drunken thugs, they wont come back they will be back in the shark by now getting drunker" walking around the counter Ori stomach growled so loud it made you giggle "Oh you poor thing, you must be hungry I'll make us so lunch." 

"You don't have to Miss (y/n), I'll be heading back to Erebor" Ori shyly spoke.

"Nonsense my Mother always told me if you have enough food to share you share it, plus I have a chocolate cake for after." 

"Well I could stay for a few more minutes" Ori replied making you smile.

"Through that door and up the stairs you will enter the kitchen" you smiled as Ori passed you making his way up to the kitchen, looking around the store you nodded and followed him up to your kitchen.


	2. Shelter at my future part 2

A year went by and your friendship with Ori grew and grew, he would sneak out of Erebor to spend time with you, while you would be behind the counter in your shop, or returning the books to their shelves he would sit at the table at the window sketching the scenes outside or of you while you were working, and from time to time Ori would sneak you into to Erebor as you offered your help to sort out the great library, with your help the library was sorted within a few months much to the other dwarves confusion at how Ori managed it on his own, you were almost caught one day and had to hide under a table, until Ori managed to get rid of one of the old nobles, and sneak you out of Erebor all because some of the dwarves at Erebor still didn't trust or like humans.

Standing behind the counter you looked up to the ringing bell and smiled as Ori walked in with a smile on his face and handed you a box, opening it up you giggled "chocolate cake, my favourite, thank you Ori" making the shy dwarf blush a little. 

Hours passed while you worked and Ori sat quietly and sketched, just before closing time you remembered your new sign that you needed help hanging "Ori while you are here could you help me with something?" 

Putting his pencil down Ori nodded "of course (y/n), what is it?" 

"My new sign came, and I need help hanging it" standing from the table Ori went to the cupboard and pulled out the ladder and hammer with nails, taking them outside while you carried the sign, holding in your giggles at the small dwarf trying to hammer the last nail in but he just couldn't reach it. 

"Come down Ori and let me finish it" you laughed out and watched the defeated dwarf climb down the ladder and handed you the hammer, making your way up the ladder you hammered the last nail in and climbed back down stepping a few feet away and looked up at the sign and smiled. 

"Old Roots" Ori spoke the name out loud and smiled returning inside you made some tea and took two slices of the cake out of the box and joined Ori at the table watching him finish the sketch of the town. 

Collecting the cups you walked over to the counter and placed them on it, turning back around you heard the great bell chime, looking at Ori "you better get back to Erebor before they send a search party for you" you said as you watched the dwarf's face run through a lot of different expressions until it settled on a panicked face. 

"The dinner" Ori said in a panic standing up he gave you a quick cuddle and left your shop in a hurry rushing to returning to Erebor for the company dinner that night, as he rushed out of the door, he tried his best to tuck all his lose sketches back into his book as a lonely one floated to the ground in front of you.

Picking it up you left your shop and shouted "Ori your sketch" but he had already turned the corner, looking down at the paper in your hand you decided to unfold it, after looking at it you felt the smile slowly appear on your face because it was a sketch of you working, holding it close to your chest you returned to your shop, you would be lying to yourself if you didn't say you had fallen in love with the shy dwarf. 

.... 

Sitting at the table the company was waiting on Ori again, he was late again it was the fourth time he was late and everyone started to wonder why, entering the room Ori quickly walked to his place and sat down while all eyes were on him. 

"You're late again laddie" Gloin whispered to him across the table. 

Blinking Ori nodded "I was really busy in the library" everyone who was listening didn't believe him as that was his favourite excuse to use lately, listening to everyone weekly round-up, it got to Ori and he talked about cleaning the library and sorting the books making everyone roll their eyes and he slowly shut up letting someone else talk. 

Taking out the latest sketch of you that was in his pocket Ori looked at it and smiled to himself as he ran his fingers over your face, sitting next to Ori Kili was looking for the knife he just dropped and he saw the sketch.

"What new sketch have you done Ori?" Kili spoke as he pulled it from Ori's hand looking at it.

"Give that back" Ori whined but Kili held it higher up as Fili took it and looked at it. 

"She's a pretty lass, someone from Dale?" Fili asked in a teasing manner making Ori blush a little, something Thorin and Balin both noticed but the others didn't, trying to reach his drawing Ori was being pulled back from Fili by Kili as the others laughed at the new drama unfolding in front of them.

Trying his best to get his drawing back Ori's eyes started to feel with tears, something Thorin noticed banging his fits on the table Thorin shouted "Enough! Give him back his drawing" making the whole room jump and stop moving for a second.

"We're only teasing him, Uncle" Fili said as he handed it back to Ori, taking it he ran out the room to the laughter of the rest of the company at him being protective over his drawings, ending the dinner Thorin asked Bailn to stay behind, making a plan to get to the bottom of this with Ori.

....

It had been a month since the last dinner and the library had kept Ori busy, with the nobles families returning to Erebor from the iron hills and the blue mountains they needed books for schooling their children, sitting at the desk Ori had written down all the new supplies he was in need of and soon he would have to make the trip to Dale to get them all, where he would finally be able to see you, taking one of the sketches he had drawn of you Ori studied your face and hair, it was a simple sketch of you standing behind the counter in your bookshop, but it made Ori smile while he ran his finger over it, again and again, hearing a throat being cleared Ori's eyes shoot up to see who the owner was while hiding the sketch under the table. 

"Who is she, laddie?" Balin asked holding a soft smile and placing the books down on the desk.

"She's a friend in Dale" Ori blushed while speaking nodding Balin took the other chair and sat down. 

"A friend? Well, tell me about her?" Blushing Ori pulled the sketch out and handed it over to Balin "she is a pretty lass, Ori." 

Seeing Ori turn a darker shade of red while he started talking about you, and how he met you after listening to everything Balin stood and patted Ori on the back. 

"I'm glad you have a friend Ori" he spoke as he picked up his books ready to leave the library.

"She's more than a friend to me Balin" Ori whispered making the old dwarf do a double take, placing his books back down, he sat again and looked at the young dwarf in front of him. 

"Ori, laddie is she your one?" Balin asked holding a knowing look.

"I, I, I don't know Balin, I can't stop thinking about her and I've missed her so much and she's just...." cutting himself off Ori looked at the sketch and smiled making Balin laugh and place his hand on Ori's shoulders. 

"Well I never thought I would live long enough to see you finding your one, but I have now, go to her laddie and tell her, I'll cover for you tonight with the company" looking at the old dwarf Ori smiled and stood up in a hurry and left the library in such a rush making Balin laugh out loud.


	3. Shelter at my future part 3

Locking up your shop you returned to the back and collected your used teacups for washing, going through the door at the back you climbed the stairs and entered the kitchen, placing the teacups in the sink you picked up the kettle and filled it, bending down you placed it over the fire, leaving it to boil the water and heat your home, as the weather had turned cold and you were sure it would start to snow soon, going to your personal bookcase you collected the book you were currently reading and returned to the seat in front of the fire and settled down to read it. 

Hearing the kettle whistle you placed your book down and took it from the fire pouring yourself a hot cup of tea seeing the first snow falling outside, returning to your book hearing a loud banging at your door, “who could that be” you thought to yourself placing your teacup down on the table you picked up your keys and went downstairs.

Seeing Ori outside you rushed to the door as you unlocked it you pulled Ori inside. 

“What are you doing here Ori, it’s freezing outside and where is your cloak!?” You said in shock as you wrapped your hands around his being to rubbed them together trying to get heat back into them.

“I need to tell you something (y/n) and it just couldn’t wait” Ori spoke.

“Well, what is it, Ori?” You asked with a smile on face still trying to warm his hands up. 

Moving his hands around yours and holding them Ori looked deeply into your eyes “(y/n), you’re my one." 

Tilting your head to the side you had a confused look on your face clearing his throat again Ori continued "dwarfs have a one, someone they would do anything for and you are mine, I, I, I love you." 

Hearing the last words coming from Ori’s mouth you blinked a few times and in your shock, at his confession, you stepped back from him a motion Ori took the wrong way. 

"I’m sorry (y/n)” he muttered and turned to leave the shop rushing back to Erebor feeling his heart beaking. 

Coming to your senes you rushed out calling for Ori, but couldn’t see him, and the snow was coming down heavier running back you collected your cloak and locked up your shop making your way up to Erebor to tell Ori you felt the same way about him. 

Coming to the bridge you were frozen but you needed to make things right with Ori, the friendship you had with him had grown into a crush but the month you hadn’t seen him you felt lost, and Ori was all you could think of that’s when you knew in your heart you loved that shy dwarf who hid in your shop over a year ago. 

Walking to the gate you saw the two guards watching you closely as you approached, trying to remember some of the dwarves names that Ori had told you about as you slowly walked towards the guards, standing in front of them the only name that came to you was Balin. 

Wetting your lips you looked at them “I’m here to speak to Balin” you spoke proudly like you were old friends but inside you were shaking at the sight of the swords and spears, seeing one of the guards nod and entered the mountain you stood there wrapping you cloak tightly around yourself to vend of the cold.

Making his way to his chamber Balin was passed by Ori “laddie?” Balin called out to him and saw as Ori turned around with reddish eyes “laddie what happened?” He asked.

“I told her, and she stepped away from me” was the last thing Balin heard before Ori turned and ran towards his chamber little out a sigh Balin shook his head and the young dwarf. 

Turning around Balin saw the guard “Balin, there is a human girl at the front gate, she is wanting to see you." 

"Right then you better take me to her” Balin said and followed the guard. 

After waiting a while you watched as the guard was returning with a white-haired dwarf walking behind him, “well let the lass in from the cold” the old dwarf said stepping aside you walked into Erebor and up to the old dwarf “Balin” you mouthed watching the old dwarf nod. 

“Let’s get you warmed up lass” Balin said and walked you towards the kitchens, telling the guard in Khuzdul to bring Ori to the kitchens.

Taking your cloak off you placed it on the back of your chair before taking your seat as the old dwarf poured you some tea, “you must be (y/n), Ori speaks a lot about you” Balin spoke as he was pouring out the drink. 

“That is why I am here, I think I upset him and you were the only one I could think off, plus Ori speaks a lot about you, you are like a grandfather to him” you replied watching Balin smile. 

“Aye lass, I’m old enough to be his grandfather” bring over your tea he placed it in front of you and you wrapped your hand around it for the warmth, “Ori also told me you helped him with the library” Balin said with a soft smile.

Letting out a small laugh you nodded “he snuck me in here to do it a few times, and we were almost caught and I had to hide under one of the tables." 

Watching the old dwarf laugh you couldn’t help but join in, just behind you Balin noticed Ori entering the kitchen, making a hand gesture to be quiet, Ori nodded, turn his eyes back to while you stopped laughing and took a sip of your tea he asked you "so how have you upset the laddie?” 

Playing with your teacup you let out a little sigh before speaking again, “He told me I was his one, which I was confused about until he explained and said he loved me, and in my shock, I stepped away from him and that’s when he left." 

"So you don’t feel the same for him?” Balin asked taking a seat, feeling sorry for Ori who looked devastated.

Sipping your tea again you returned it to the table letting out a long sigh you looked back up at Balin kind eyes, taking a deep breath you spoke “I love him too Balin, but I’ve messed it up." 

"No you haven’t (y/n)” hearing Ori’s voice you turned and saw him standing by the door twisting his fingers in his hands with the shy smile you loved about him, getting up from your seat you ran to him and wrapped your arms around him and he did the same to you, placing his hands on your face Ori pulled you in for a kiss, standing up Balin clapped his hands and smiled at the two of you.


	4. Shelter at my future part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is going to be the final chapter.

News of Ori finding his one had reached the ears of the company from Balin of course, and it was the day the company would be having dinner together, every one of the company had questions they wanted to ask Ori, and they all wanted to know when they would meet the lass that made him so happy. 

Closing the door to your shop you locked up and took ahold of Ori’s arm and started to walk towards Erebor “do they know I’m coming to dinner tonight?” You asked Ori feeling nervous.

“No it’s going to be a surprise” Ori said making you stop in your tracks in shock.  
“Ori! What if they don’t like me?” You whined like a small child.

“They will love you (y/n) like I do…. Well, not the way I do but…. oh you know what I mean” Ori said with his shy smile that made you laugh as you put your head on his shoulder. 

“Thank you Ori” you said as you took ahold of his hand again and walked towards Erebor and the company.

….

Getting to the front gate Ori had the biggest smile on his face as you and him passed the guards, who smiled at the two of you, making you smile back as you remembered them from the night you came to speak to Balin, walking into Erebor you saw it was full of life, dwarves coming and going in different directions, you had never seen it this busy, squeezing Ori’s hand you followed him as he proudly smiled and nodded to most of the dwarves who stared at the two of you. 

Going down different hallways you were completely lost, but thankfully you had Ori by your side, it was getting quiet and you didn’t see many dwarves making you wonder where in Erebor you actually were, turning to Ori you noticed his smile had dropped a little and his face started to twist with worry.

“What’s wrong Ori?” You asked coming to a stop and pulling him around to face you. 

“It’s nothing…. Well, they have seen my drawers of you and…." 

"Ori, whatever they have said it doesn’t matter to me, only your opinion matters” you said with a smile watching Ori’s smile return to his face. 

“They think you’re really pretty like I do” Ori said raising your hand and kissing it before starting to walk again making you blush before you started to follow him again.

….

Placing the food on the table Balin looked at the empty spot where Ori should be, shaking his head at him being late again he took his seat, as the others were talking over each other making Thorin roll his eyes at how they can never have a peaceful dinner. 

Listening to the company Balin was trying to focus on Fili’s lasters report about the borders, when the room fell deadly silent, turning to Thorin to say if his King had ordered something he saw his mouth wide open, following Thorin’s eyes the old dwarfs landed on Ori and you standing at the door, smiling Balin stood and made his way over to you, hugging you both. 

“Come now, let’s get you seated and feed, Kili get another chair for the lady” Balin said as he pushed you both towards the table. 

Sitting down next to Ori, you listened to every question the company asked and answered as many as you could before another question was asked, slowly the company learned everything they could about you, after a while they started to ask Ori questions, giving you a chance to eat some of the food in front of you, feeling eyes on you, you looked for the owner of them and found Thorin looking at you, smiling up at him you watched as he smiled back and nodded his head before standing up and calling the group into some order. 

The rest of the dinner you sat there and listened to everyone account of the day, not knowing what anything of it was about, but you were happy to be with Ori lowing your hand under the table you found his and laced your fingers together. 

….

Pulling your cloak closer to your body, you turned and waved goodbye to the company before turning again and taking ahold of Ori’s outstretched hand for the walk back to your home. 

“That was really eventful” you said to with a little giggle. 

“That was a mild one” Ori said laughing back.

“Are they always like that?” you asked after a few moments of silence. 

“Sometimes it’s louder, sometimes we don’t even talk, we just grunt at each other” Ori admitted. 

Nodding you smiled and pulled Ori closer to you, leaning up you gave him a sweet kiss, hearing cheers from behind you making you both turn to see the company clapping at the two of you still the shadow of Erebor front gates, laughing at them and Ori’s face slowly going pink you turned back towards your home and pulled Ori alongside you. 

….

The only sounds that could be heard in the city of Dale were your’s and Ori’s footsteps in the fallen snow, as you made your way to your home, feeling the wind you both looked up towards the bright moon and saw the fresh snow starting to fall again. 

“We better hurry, and get you inside” Ori said as took your keys and made his way towards your door. 

“I have survived the snow before Ori” you giggled at his protective nature. 

“I know you have, (y/n) but I don’t want you getting sick” Ori spoke back as he unlocked your door and held it open for you. 

Stepping inside your home, you took off your cloak, making your way up the stairs into the kitchen you relit the fire and filled the kettle up, placing it over the fire sitting down you took your boots off and placed them near the fire turning to Ori who was placing your keys down on the table. 

“The snow is coming down heavily, may I stay here tonight?” Ori asked.

Looking out of the window you saw it was only a light falling of snow but you decided to play along with Ori “so what side of the bed do you want?” You giggled.

Taking off his cloak Ori pulled you onto your feet and into a passionate kiss, breaking the kiss he finally said “I’ll take the left side” before lifting you up and carrying you to the bedroom.


End file.
